Sea Life
by Android Akio
Summary: After his ship crashes, Judai finds himself washed up on a beach far from home, his only company a strange boy named Johan. Spiritshipping.
1. Washed Up

Johan: Uh... wait I'm confused...

Judai: So am I... can we go?

Akane: Don't worry, the first chapter is short.

Judai: Why don't you just finish your other stories?

Akane: 'Cause I was on vacation and noticed that Johan wears a lot of blue.

Johan: O_o' What does that have to do with _anything_?

Akane: Just wait and see.

Wave after powerful wave crashed against the ship. Screams echoed from the ship's crew as they were thrown overboard. Judai clung to the sail's mast for dear life. He heard his friend's cries echo off into nothing, until he felt the mast crack. He gasped and his fingers slipped as he was thrown into the raging sea. He held his breath as he thrown about in it's currents, before everything turned black.

When Judai opened his eyes he found himself looking up toward the sky. The new light hurt his eyes so he quickly shut them, turning away toward the sand. He shaded his eyes, looking at his surroundings. It was a sandy beach, the water coming close to lapping at his feet, and behind him there were large ferns and bushes and one or two palm trees. Large Grey rocks jutted out of the water, and it seemed impossible to reach the location by boat, and it was amazing he had drifted to shore uninjured.

"Are you alright?" He jumped, not expecting to hear anyone. When he turned, what he saw astonished him. It was a boy, nearly his age with pale, unmarred skin. His hair was a gorgeous teal blue, matching the color of the crystal water almost perfectly. His eyes were sea green, sparkling and reflecting the light off the water perfectly. The boy's muscle was more defined than his was, even just by looking at his arms and chest. Judai felt heat rising to his face when the other boy cocked his head to the right looking at him curiously. "Are you alright?" He repeated.

"U-uh..." Judai found it difficult to form words in front of him. And he felt terribly warm, maybe he caught a cold? "I-I'm fine." He muttered. The boy smiled brightly, showing a row of beautifully white teeth. Did he drink sea water or something? How was it possible for someone to look so gorgeous?

"That's good. Are you hungry?" Judai opened his mouth to speak when his stomach growled. He flushed, embarrassed while the other chuckled. He then dove under the water, coming back up quickly with a fairly large fish in hand. Judai blinked staring at him by the fact he caught a fish with his bare hands, and so quickly. He set it down on the rock that was between them, and Jaden stood, walking slowly toward it. His legs wobbled a bit from lack of use, but when he finally made it to the rock, he picked up the fish, looking at the boy expectantly.

"You can come out of the water if you want." He offered. It felt odd, for him to be on dry land and the boy still in the water. He was about to eat and was more than willing to share. He shook his head, sinking deeper into the water looking nervous. The only thing Judai could see now were his eyes and hair.

Judai looked back at him, before pulling out his wire saw, and finding a fairly large fallen palm tree. It was dry so he cut up small bits, and gathered them in a pile on the beach. When he looked back at the boy, he was still in the same position. He had the fish on a stick resting on a clean rock and began to try and light a fire. To kill time, he tried to strike a conversation.

"So, what's your name?" There was a short pause.

"Johan." Johan? An odd name to have where he lived, then again, he could drifted pretty far in the Pacific and he didn't know where they were when the storm hit.

"My name is Judai." Johan pulled himself out of the water slightly, looking at him strangely. He heard Johan mutter him name quietly. Finally a spark lit the wood, and he blew on it gently, a fire beginning to grow. He grabbed the stick, roasting the fish over the fire. After about a hour, the sun had sunk down considerably and the air around him began to cool. He removed the fish, setting it aside to cool. Johan had his head resting in his arms, looking at him curiously.

"Johan?" Johan perked up. "Why don't you come out of the water and eat?" Johan shook him head, sinking into the water again. Judai walked over to him, sitting down on the rock. "Why not?" Johan didn't answer, only turning away from him. "Johan..."

"You should eat before a bird steals it." Judai looked back to notice that indeed birds were looking at his fish. He frowned shooing them away, and picking at the fish after pealing off the skin. He looked back at Johan, holding a piece in front of him. Johan looked at it, before taking it and eating it slowly. Judai smiled before looking at Johan's hands, noticing they were speckled with small blue patches.

"Johan, what's on your hand?" Johan quickly drove his hands under the water. "Johan-" He placed a hand on his shoulder and Johan dove under the water quickly. Judai scowled. He wasn't one to simply let things go. He stuffed the last of the fish in his mouth, careful not to get a bone, swallowed and dove under the water fully clothed.

Judai opened his eyes, looking threw the gorgeous blue water for Johan, a difficult task. He finally spotted him, looking from behind a rock. Johan quickly gasped almost, hiding the upper half of his body behind it as well. Judai swam as fast as he could, making a turn around the rock, before he gasped, losing his air and returning to the surface.

Johan had been there, staring at him sadly, and the lower half of his body... was a bloody fish for god's sake! As blue as his hair, a fin on the back, and one at the bottom. Johan was a mermaid! Or merman, whatever the proper term was.

Judai gasped above water, panting and coughing. He pulled himself up onto the round rock. His legs still rested in the water and he felt something brush against them. The peered down, seeing something pale and blue swimming back and forth in front of them.

Judai began to panic. Mermaids sank ships and dragged sailors to their deaths. What if Johan was responsible for that storm? What if he was just planning on killing him? Judai pulled his legs out of the water at that thought, and Johan swam a bit away, to the rock he originally saw him at. His eyes peaked out of the water a little, looking at him sadly.

"Johan," he spoke, placing his legs in the water again. He wanted to fear Johan, to be angry with him or at least frightened, but something held him back. Maybe it was the awe at how beautiful he was, or maybe it was the fact he was growing weak an tired fairly quickly. Johan dove under the water again, swimming toward him slowly. Judai sighed. This made things unnecessarily complicated.

"Judai." He looked down noticing Johan's head was out of the water.

"What Johan?"

"I'm sorry." Judai just sighed. Johan waited to see if he was forgiven, but no other sound came out of Judai's mouth. Johan pulled himself out of the water, onto the rock. Judai was asleep, the stress and fatigue from the storm must have got to him. Johan took Judai's face in his hands, leaning forward slowly. His lips rested on top of Judai's forehead gently. When he pulled away, he sighed as well.

The tide was coming in, and if Judai stayed on the rock much longer, he might drown. Johan picked him up, placing him on his back. He moved quickly, making it to the beach and crawling on it until Judai made it to a safe enough distance away from the water. He placed him on the beach, kissing his cheek as tenderly as possible before scooting down to the water.

"When I was told my mate's name was going to be Judai, I assumed he was going to be a merman already..."


	2. Brothers

When Judai awoke this time, it was early morning, and he found himself laying on damp sand, water washing over his legs gently. He blinked, before noticing something wound around his leg. He looking down to notice a blue object curled around him, and arms around his waist. He looked to his left, seeing Johan's face pressed against the sand close to him own.

He soon found himself staring. Johan's face was beautifully pale, his lips full and a tender rosy pink, and thick, yet average length blue lashes falling against his cheeks. He felt his face heating up. Just how was he feeling attraction to him? For one thing, he was a male, and another, wasn't human. At least, not entirely. He glanced down at the long, blue tail that curled around his leg, running his fingers over the smooth scales. The bottom and back fins were a translucent sky blue with ray supports that were the same as the rest of the tail. He had to admit, the tail was very beautiful as well, and almost overwhelming.

"Mm..." He heard Johan sigh, bringing his attention back to Johan's face. His eye fluttered open to reveal gorgeous sea green gems. "Judai..." He heard Johan mutter, tucking his face into his neck. Judai flushed, feeling Johan's damp hair against neck and jaw, and especially when he felt Johan's lips pressed against his skin.

"Johan..." he murmured, feeling his heart beat faster and Johan's arms curling around him tighter. This felt too good, much more than it should. Johan nipped his neck in response, resulting in Judai's cheeks being all but on fire. Johan's tail swished and flickered back and forth against his leg, the feeling coming off more sensually than Judai wanted it to be. Johan was someone he barely knew, not his lover! This shouldn't be what he was feeling toward him.

"Judai..." Johan muttered slightly louder, pressing himself against him even harder. Judai shut his eyes tightly, squirming out of his grip. When Johan finally had a clear head, he gasped, quickly releasing him and returning to the water.

Johan felt his face burning. Just what had happened up there? Sure, He wanted Judai to be his mate, but not before both of them were ready! Still, he wasn't able to contain himself, with the dream he had been having, then being to close to Judai, his hormones began to take control.

After a few minutes, Judai saw Johan's head resurface, and Johan crawling in the sand, his back covered with water. Only small waves lapped at the beach, making Johan feel very please when they stroked his skin. Judai moved down, his already wet clothes being submerged in water.

"Johan?" Johan's head perked up. "Where, is this island?"

"It's in the southern pacific, in the tropical climates." Johan thought for a moment. "I think it's a few miles from a volcano, because I think there are fresh water springs here." Judai's eye widened at the thought. Fresh water was here. Judai stood up, turning his back.

"I'm going to need some water soon." Johan nodded his head. It was one reason he was happy Judai has washed up near this island. Johan buried himself in the sand, enjoying the gentle waves as much as he could, sighing pleasantly and allowing his tail to flick back and forth, stretching his muscles.

Judai walked through the bushes, until he had made it to what looked like a bubbling pool. He dipped down to the spring, cupping the water in his hands and drinking quickly. It was slightly salty from his hands, but he didn't care, and drank more and more. When he was done, the leaned back, laying his head on the ground.

"Judai!" He heard a familiar voice yell. He quickly pushed himself off the ground, and ran back to the beach, to find Johan hovering over someone else. Judai panted, before knelling down beside him, to see who it was. Judai nearly fainted at who it was.

"Haou!" He cried out, his brother lying on his back, breaths coming in short shallow pants. Johan looked at the boy, who was almost an exact copy of Judai, only his hair was black with yellow at the top. Haou... Why did that name as well ring a bell? Well if it was important, he would remember it later.

"Uh... J-Judai?" The boy spoke slowly, his eye opening just slightly so that Johan could see they were yellow.

"Haou, are you alright?" He questioned, helping to support his brother. Haou began sitting up a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" He was cut off at the sight of Johan, clearly seeing his tail. Johan cocked his head questioningly, before making a squeaking noise. Haou the fell back wards in shock, passed out once again.

"Haou!"

**{}**

Johan swished his tail back and worth while Judai fussed over his brother, checking him over to make sure he didn't have any wounds. Haou had been silent the entire time, his eyes darting over to Johan suspiciously. Johan had soon hid behind his rock, underwater to hide from Haou's angry yellow gaze. Tired of merely sitting, he soon swam, catching two medium sized fish. When he returned, Haou had his back turned toward Haou, Judai sitting beside him talking. Johan set the fish of the rock, before sighing. Judai was fine now, he was a companion that obviously didn't want him around, so he turned and swam away back to his home.

It wasn't that far from the island, just an underwater cavern filled to the top. Their were many species of coral at the bottom in the sand, and a few flat rocks. Johan laid down on his favorite rock, curling up.

"And where have you been?" Johan's eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start. "I've been looking for you everywhere, do you know how worried I was?"Another boy, who looked almost identical to him swam toward him angrily.

"Sorry Yohan..."

"You'd better be. I came here to check up on you and you weren't here, or any of your usual spots." Yohan was his self adopted older brother, since they looked so similar and had almost the same name. However, Yohan was a few years older and had a lot more muscle than he did. "I thought thought you were caught up in the storm Johan, where were you?"

"I was up, on a nearby island... sunbathing."

"And why would you something like that? You know if you were out of water over 30 minutes you would die! Have you been thinking? And why were you gone 2 days?"

"I told you, I was sunbathing, and I made sure I was in water." Yohan looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah, right. Sunbathing my ass."

"I was!" Yohan but his head in his hand, pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"This has something to do with the ship crash doesn't it."

"No!"

"Johan." He said sternly. Johan turned away. Yohan sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just been worried about you." Yohan then wrapped his arms around Johan in a light hug. Johan relaxed slightly, hugging him back with one arm. "I would die if I lost you Johan, you're like my brother."

"But I also don't like not knowing where you are. I don't like it when you hide things Johan." Johan sighed.

"I-I... I found a human washed up on shore."

"You what." Yohan said, his body tensing.

"I was worried about him Yohan." Johan protested.

"Johan, you can't just go saving every person you see. Plus, not all of them actually _want_ to know us, much less be like us."

"You don't understand." Johan turned looking him in the eyes. "His name is Judai." Yohan's body tensed up. That was the name a sea sorceress told Johan his mate's name would be. Johan spent at least 5 years looking for him, while he himself had given up looking for the mate he had been given the name of, not really caring anymore.

"Johan..." Yohan turned away, sighing. "This isn't right Johan."

"Why isn't it? What is he is my mate? I really do care for him Yohan-"  
"You don't know him!" Yohan yelled. "What if he just plans on exploiting you Johan, what if he's actually a bad person, have you ever considered that?"

"You know him even less than I do! I felt a connection when I saw him, like I knew him before, and I couldn't leave him all alone."

"They why did you leave _him_ alone now, aren't you worried about him?"

"He has his brother up there too, so he's not alone."

"His brother?"

"His brother Haou." Yohan's eyes widened.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I said his brother's name is-" Johan's eyes widened. "Oh good god!" Johan began to freak out slightly. "That's your-"

"Yeah, it is..." Yohan put his head in his hand once again. Could the other boy really be? No, he had given up a long time ago, content to just live out the rest of his life without a mate like many others, but...

"Yohan, we have to go!" Johan began to pull his arm, swimming up toward the surface and toward the island quickly.

**{}**

Akane: Wow. Didn't see that coming.

Johan: You _wrote_ the damn thing... I why do most of the reviewer's think I'm the uke?

Yohan: Well...

Akane: I did kinda want that to happen.

Johan: Wait, is Yohan also going to be a uke?

Akane and Yohan: * look at him the burst out laughing *

Judai: Don't worry! Being on the bottom isn't so bad.

Haou: Wait that means... You bitch! Get back here!

Akane: * Runs away * Review please!


	3. Questions

"Haou, Johan's been gone a while."

"It doesn't matter Judai."

"But I'm worried about him."

"Why, is he going to drown?" Judai made an annoyed face.

"You've been rude about him being here since you woke up! He even caught fish for us!"

"Judai, he's not _human_. Hell, he could plan to kill us." Judai's frown deepened.

"Johan couldn't do something like that." Haou was angry. What the hell did that creature do to his brother to have him talking like this?

"Judai, you don't even know him! He could just kill us any minute now."

"Then I think he would have by now." Judai retorted, stepping into the water, looking for Johan.

"Judai, you get your ass back here." Judai didn't even respond, only stepping into the water further and further. Haou scowled, but let his younger brother go anyway. He would just kill the bastard if he even tried to hurt him. Judai was soon up to his chest in water, the waves lapping at his shoulders. Judai then felt something brushing against his leg, before looking down and smiling. Johan was back.

Judai moved his hand, running it down Johan's spine affectionately while Johan circled him. Judai turned back.

"I found him Haou!" Haou tensed, and continued his glare, before something caught his eye. It was a blur of dark blue in the water near the rocks. At first he thought it was his imagination, but it was also pale in some areas, before his eyes widened in realization.

"Judai!" Judai turned. "Did _Johan_ bring any _guests _with him?" He hissed. Judai looked around, having difficulty spotting anything else. Johan then began swimming toward a rock, Judai fallowing and when Johan finally pulled his head out of the water, another boy did as well, which didn't go unnoticed by Haou.

"Judai, I brought my brother with me..." Johan trailed off, not knowing what to actually say. Judai turned, noticing the other boy, who's orange eyes were fixated on Haou.

"Your brother?" Judai raised an eyebrow, and Johan nodded.

"He was worried about me and wanted to come to make sure I was safe." Judai nodded his head in understanding.

Yohan stared at the other boy, his eyes unable to look away. He was sure that was him, that was _Haou_. His heart began to beat slightly faster on it's own accord, and Yohan swore he had known this boy his entire life, that he wouldn't hesitate to give everything he had to him.

Haou on the other hand, wasn't so excepting of these feeling that had begun to bubble inside of him, and he still felt distrusting toward the boy that was staring at him. But the feelings, they were almost begging him to move closer, to touch him, to be held by the strong arms. He cursed himself. He _shouldn't_ feel this way, this strong feeling of trust for someone he didn't know. But somehow he did, and it felt _good_.

Judai smiled brightly at Johan, pulling himself to sit on the rock.

"So, where were you?" Johan blinked.

"My home."

"You're home?"

"Yeah, I live in an underwater cave near the island. It's very pretty down there." Judai frowned slightly.

"I wish I could see it, but I can't hold my breath that long." He chuckled. Johan flushed ever so slightly. There was a way for Judai to go underwater with him, but... He wasn't sure if Judai actually wanted that. "Hm, I wonder if there's anyway to get off this island..." He heard Judai say quietly.

"Actually, very few boats come anywhere near here... And I thinks it's pretty far from the mainland..." Judai frowned. That wasn't good.

"I... might have to live on this island forever?" There was a pause and Johan took a deep breath.

"Actually, if you want..." Johan stopped for a moment.

"If I want...?"

"If you want, you could... be like me..." Judai's eyes widened.

"I-I..."

"Mer-folk aren't actually born, if two of them have a child, it's born human. Then gets turned into a mermaid or man."

"Really?" Judai asked, astonished.

"Yeah, it's hard to do. But, I don't know if you'll be able to leave this island..." Judai gently touched touched Johan's arm.

"Thank-you. It means a lot you'd be willing to help me. I... Might consider it actually." Johan's cheeks flushed as he smiled, and one thought rang out in Judai's head._ Cute_.

**{}**

It was dark, light from the moon barely able to illuminate the island. Yohan watched carefully, the elder boy, Haou was not yet asleep. The boy stood and began a walk around the island, Yohan swimming in the water parallel to him. He finally came to another wide beach, and Haou removed his shoes and some clothes, stepping into the cool water. A sigh passed his lips. The air was to warm and humid for him to sleep.

He began stepping even further into the shallow waters, until he was waist deep. Haou felt something brush his leg, looking down to Yohan. He only groaned, but allowed the other to swim around him until he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"It's late, shouldn't you be asleep?" A smooth voice asked him. Haou remained silent. "You might get sick if you wall asleep wet."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Why do you even listen to me? It was my understanding you hated me." Haou gave another, long sigh.

"I don't know why either..." his voice trailed off, and he began sinking into the water, so he could float on his back. Yohan did the same, floating beside him. His arm reached out and tenderly stroked his cheek, while Haou unconsciously leaned into the touch. His hand trailed down his neck, until he reached his chest. Haou body began relaxing at the touches, a moan produced in the back of his throat. He wanted to curse the urge, the need to have Yohan touch him, but...

Why couldn't he when he knew how wonderful the touches felt.

"Haou..." His name was whispered breathlessly, and before he knew it, his back and shoulders were touching sand. Yohan hovered above him in the shallow water, his arms on either side of his head. Yohan's face began to get closer, dangerously close to his. His breath came in shallow pants, before their lips touched, in the briefest of moments.

"I want you as my mate." Yohan said suddenly, while Haou's mind had a struggle to process it.

"W-what?"

"I want you to be my mate Haou. To be with me... I feel these strong feelings Haou, for you and only you. I love you, Haou."

"We barely even know each other-"

"I love you."

"You're not Human-"

"You know you don't care."

"I-I..." Haou felt his voice fade. Why did he feel so weak? He had always felt strong, but in his arms, he felt like his strength was failing him. But still he was still safe, warm...

"Haou..." Their lips connected once more and Haou felt his mind beginning to weaken, before sleep finally claimed him.

**{}**

Akane: Bad news guys, I have school tomorrow Aug. 2 and well... My mom really wants me to do well in it, so I'll only have time on the weekends to get on it. But I'll still have my iPod and cell phone to check reviews and stuff, I just won't have a lot of time to type my stories and post them.

School sucks... -_-'


End file.
